Unknown soul
by CasperNight1525
Summary: In this story we see the story from where Flare stands. She is a girl lost in the world, with nothing to live for and the only goal in her life to to die. Can Aphrodi change all this? Read and find out!...rated T for Flar'es language! :  3
1. Chapter 1

**Casper: sup people!**

**Aphrodi: This is gonna be a long day…**

**Casper: Shut up!**

**Fubuki: Now, now you two…**

**Casper&Aphrodi: *Staring contest***

**Hera: Casper does not own Inazuma Eleven, only her OCs and the poem at the beginning…**

_Unknown Soul_

_In the darkness I am but one of nothing,_

_I am without a home or a path to follow,_

_However far I run I don't get anywhere,_

_I am lost in a sea of shadows and loss._

_I am nothing in this world of misery,_

_And I have no hope of ever escaping,_

_Into the light of laughter and joy,_

_I remain on my island of cold sorrow._

_Within my heart I find not happiness,_

_I am empty and hollow without room,_

_For the light that shines so brightly above,_

_I am bound to the dark as it is to me._

_My love has shrivelled and my tears dried,_

_My joy has faded along with memories,_

_Of laughter and songs and all the peace,_

_I am the unknown soul of misery and hate. _

_~Samantha Pascoe 2011 (Me)_

Flare P.O.V

I looked up as I was taken into the Leala Orphanage, named after some nun who found the place. I noticed the other orphans stop and stare at me as I was walked down the hall by one of the nuns who worked at the orphanage. Usually, I didn't care if people looked at me funny, but today was different somehow. I could feel a presence, one very familiar to me. Though I had no recollection of who or what it was. In fact, I had virtually no memories at all. All I remembered were little pieces of the past. I would remember one thing about a person I once knew, but I would be missing something else too. I remembered my father's voice, but not his face. I remembered the faces of people I knew to be my friends, but not their names. I remembered my sister's name, but not her face or voice or anything else, except that she was lost somewhere. I remembered someone else too, silent figure in the setting sun, holding put their hand to me, but no matter how fats I run, I can never reach them. I remembered one thing about myself also, that my name was Flare, but nothing else. I looked over at two little girls playing; they seemed to only be around the age of seven. They too looked up at me and recoiled in fear of me. I showed no emotion towards them nor anyone else, by then I had gotten used to being feared for the way I looked. My pure, blood-red eyes could send a man mad if I stared at him long enough, which I had. My long tangled black hair gave me a wilder and dangerous look, and my ghostly pale skin made it seem as though I had never been in the sun before. I didn't blame the children for being afraid of me. I didn't blame anyone in fact, but I did blame myself for not paying attention when it mattered. I had lost everything in the blink of an eye, and now I couldn't remember what it was that I had lost.

I looked up as the nun lead me into a small room. I examined the interior. Boring. The room was carpeted with an ugly grey coloured rug, there were very plane looking chairs cluttered around a table, and very painfully ugly looking portrait of an old woman, non-smiling hanging up on the wall in front of the painfully grey fireplace, "Please take a seat, I will send in sister Olivia in a moment." The nun that had brought me to the ugly room said smiling, and then vanished out of the chipped wooden door.

I sat for what felt like hours, talking to Sister Olivia. She told me about the way things worked around the orphanage, and about who I should go to if I wanted to ask a question or talk and all that sort of stuff. After she had left, I stayed in the little ugly room for another few minutes. I thought about how, even Sister Olivia seemed frightened of me.

I didn't look at the door or who walked inside. All I knew was that it wasn't one of the nuns. Whoever had walked in had runners on, and there were three of them. I turned slightly, showing that I wasn't dead or anything. I heard the faint sound of breathing and a quiet whisper about my being some sort of demon child. I turned my head fully to get a better looked at the three brats. All three boys jumped back in fear. They looked around ten, my age I think. The boy who stood closest to the door had short dark brown hair and deep blue eyes, he wore a white sleeveless hoodie over a dark yellow, long sleeved shirt, blue denim jeans and light blue runners with dark blue streaks. The second boy, who was standing further in the room, had shoulder length dark blond hair and deep red eyes. He wore a black t-shirt with light blue jeans and brown boots. The third boy who stood just outside the door seemed more agitated by my presence. He had short black hair and deep green eyes. His skin was slightly tanned and he looked a little younger than the other two, nine maybe? He wore a dark blue long sleeved shirt with grey shorts and white runners.

I blinked at them, still not showing any emotion. Because there was virtually no emotion to show. I turned fully in my chair and just stared at the boys. I didn't say anything, they didn't say anything. I sighed slightly and sat back in my chair. I closed my eyes and waited for the three boys to leave. But they didn't. I heard one of them walk over. I opened my eyes and looked up at meet the face of the blond boy. He smiled down at me and held out his hand, "You wanna play?" he asked grinning.

I blinked but didn't say anything. I heard one of the other boys say, "Aphrodi what are you doing? You don't even know her name yet!" I turned to see that it had been the boy with the brown hair who had spoken. I looked back at the blond boy.

"Oh, sorry! I'm Aphrodi! What's your name?" blond boy asked me. I leaned back a little in my chair.

I just stared at him until finally for the first time since I had gotten to the Leala Orphanage, I spoke up, "Flare. My name is Flare." I muttered.

Aphrodi beamed at me, "It is great to meet you milady Flare." He laughed, "So, do you wanna come play with us?" he asked and again held out his hand.

I hesitated, "You're not afraid of me?" I asked shyly.

"Why, am I supposed to be?" he asked me.

I smiled, and took his hand. Aphrodi smiled back at me and pulled me up to my feet. Or the first time since I had gotten to the orphanage, I felt like I belonged. I quickly became very good friends with Aphrodi, Dai and Mika. They were my best friends. But everything soon changed when Dai and Mika were adopted. So soon it was only me and Aphrodi left.

Byron gripped my hand tightly as he and I waved goodbye to Nathan and Jordan as they hoped into the cars of their new families. I faked a smile, which faded very quickly after I could no longer see the cars. I dropped to my knees and cried. I felt Aphrodi put his arm around me and say, "Don't worry. I won't leave you alone here." I looked up at him and nodded. Liar. Only a few weeks after Mika and Dai were taken away, Aphrodi had been adopted as well. I watched as Aphrodi was dragged into a car by a tall man. I stood silently as I watched him leave. And again, I was all alone. The other children never came near me. Aphrodi, Mika and Dai had been my _only_ friends in the Leala Orphanage.

Very soon almost all of the children were adopted out of the orphanage, until only I remained. A freak of nature unwanted and unloved by everyone around her. I had nothing, I was nothing. I Was an empty vessel looking for something to fill the void. And that was how I stayed for the next six years.

Six years later…

Flare P.O.V

I rested my head against the bus window and stared blankly out into the busy streets. Fucking assholes. They all had perfect lives to live, and I envied each and every one of them. I pulled by black hoodie further over my head so that no one could see the hate in my eyes. I pulled out a pen and wrote the word _Death_ on my hand. It was more of an option, a goal. Finally, I had a goal in life, and that was to end it as quickly as possible. I reached up and pushed down on the whatever that made the bus stop, I never felt the need to learn what the fuck it was called. I jumped up and waited for the bus to stop, when it did, I quickly pushed my way off and walked very quickly down the street. Inazuma Town. What a fucking stupid name! I shook my head and looked down again as I walked. I was, however, shocked when I bumped into someone. I looked up to see that I had walked into some kid with a stupid orange head band around his head, brown hair and creepy chocolate brown eyes, 'What where you're going moron!" I snarled pushing myself up and off the ground. I brushed myself off and glared at brunet boy and his friends who ran over.

"Endou!" some boy with creepy looking goggles and dread locks said helping brunet boy up. There were two others boys two, one with what looked to me like white-blond hair and his eye browns resembled lightning bolts a little. And another kid with blue hair.

"Hey, what's with the attitude?" blue boy asked me rudely.

I stared at him from under my long tangled mess of black hair that had fallen over both my eyes. I brushed my hair out of my face, revealing the scar that ran down from my forehead, through my left eyes, and down to my chin. My blood-red eyes showed more hatred than I intended for them to, but it didn't matter because the fucking moronic boys all just stared at me, and I couldn't tell if they were afraid, or terrified of me, "Pathetic brats!" I spat.

I stormed off before any of them could speak. People jumped out of my way as I walked, they stared or screamed or even tried to hit me with something. I didn't care anymore. I punched a metal frame before I noticed that I had walked all the way onto some bridge. I looked down to see a bunch of kids playing soccer, or well training. I saw the brunet boy in the goals, blue boy kicking the ball to goggle face, and spiky talking to some guy with a shaved head. There were others down there too, but I didn't care. I stood there and watched them, "Lame." I muttered. I saw blue boy do some move called 'Dance of the Wind God' and spiky do something called 'Dragon Tornado' with bald kid. I shook my head and blinked when someone yelled up at me. I looked down to see the brunet boy had noticed me.

"Hey, aren't you the girl I bumped into just before?" he yelled at me.

"And what if I am kid?" I shouted back. I shook my head and flung my legs over the railing of the bridge. The soccer players on the field looked up at me a some gasped when I jumped. I landed flat on my feet and stood up without getting hurt or anything. I walked over, the sound of my black leather boots hotting the ground echoed in my ears and I felt the wind pinch at my knees through my ripped black jeans. I raised my arms, making me look like a scarecrow, "did you want to say something?" I asked.

Brunet boy just stared at me, "Now, calm down here guys." Some kid with glasses muttered, 'I'm sure we can settle this."

I shot him a deadly look, the same one that killed a man, no joke, "What was that?" I snarled. Glasses kid fell backwards, unconscious, not dead.

Some kid with really long grey hair and some girl helped glasses kid up. I looked back at brunet boy and snarled, "Who are you anyway?" spiky asked me.

I looked at him, but didn't say anything. He glared at me and I stared to laugh a little under my breath. I shook my head and said, "Why the fuck am I even here?" I blurted out, "In blind rage I stormed all the way down here, though I don't even know where the fuck here is?" I growled at myself and turned on my heel, 'Sorry for disturbing you brats." I spat, "I'll be leaving." I said rudely and started off.

"Wait!" someone yelled at me from behind. I turned and growled, looking for the face to match the voice. Just then everyone looked at me like I was crazy or something. I blinked, noticing that none of them had said a word. I shook my head and began to walk again. Again someone shouted, but I ignored them. I felt someone pull at my arm. I glance back to meet the eyes of some kid with over grown blond hair and red eyes. He was panting, "Wait." He muttered.

I stared at girly boy, 'What the fuck do you want brat?" I snarled.

Girly boy sighed, "Aphrodi, do you know her?" blue boy asked.

Girly boy smiled at me. _Aphrodi._ I thought, _wait! It couldn't be?_ I just stared at girly boy, unblinking and unmoving. He let go of my arm, "Flare?" he said my name.

"No way…" I muttered. I looked up, my eyes meeting his, "Impossible…" I uttered.

I saw blue boy, spiky and brunet boy walk over, "You know her?" brunet boy asked.

Girly boy nodded, "Yeah, I couldn't forget those eyes, never in my life could I forget them. Flare, I'm sorry I didn't come back for you." He said softly.

I couldn't move. I just stared up at him, and saw that he was trying to hold back tears. Were they of joy? I couldn't tell, I could never tell how people were feeling towards me when it wasn't fear or hatred. I blinked when he hugged me. Why was he hugging me? Why did he say sorry for not coming back for me? Why was he crying? Why did I care about him so much? Please, someone give me the answers.

**Casper: End of chapter one!**

**Kazemaru: Blue boy?**

**Endou: Brunet boy?**

**Gouenji: Spiky?**

**Kidou: Goggle face?**

**Casper: What?**

**Aphrodi: I liked it.**

**Gazelle: well obviously, because you got to hug some crazy chick!**

**Casper: Who are you callin crazy?**

**Burn: Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Casper: Hola!**

**Fudou: eh.**

**Casper: *punches Fudou in the head***

**Fudou: OUCH! What was that for?**

**Casper: SAY HI!**

**Fudou: ha, hey…**

**Casper: Now, here is chapter two of Unknown Soul, and if you would please do the disclaimer for us, that would be very helpful Tsunami!**

**Tsunami: Yo! Casper does not own Inazuma Eleven or any of the songs that are mentioned, only her OCs, the poem at the beginning and her shoes!**

**Casper: My shoes?**

_Forever lost in this world of chaos,_

_The pieces of the puzzle lost and broken,_

_Inside I am still crying, my soul is dying,_

_And all you do is stand and watch me._

_You laughter is cruel and unforgiving,_

_Your eyes full of hatred and scorn,_

_You closed the door on my inner light,_

_And you took away all I held dear._

_I have nothing to live for in this world,_

_Nothing to fill the endless void in me,_

_I am trapped in endless times of loss,_

_And still I have not one friend in life._

_~Samantha Pascoe (Me) 2011_

Flare P.O.V

I didn't move, I couldn't move. I just stood there breathless, lifeless almost, as Aphrodi held me in his arms. I couldn't believe that he was here of all places, _here_ where my new foster family had moved me to. Why? Why couldn't I have come here sooner? Why do I still care so much about Aphrodi? Why am I crying?...crying. I was crying quietly. My forehead rested on Aphrodi's shoulder, I couldn't let those brats see me cry. Not after what I had said to them! But I couldn't hold it in. I started bawling. I wrapped my arms around Aphrodi's waist and cried, and cried, and cried. I felt him hand on my head and I could hear some of the other brats talking…but I couldn't make out what the fuck they were saying…I didn't really give a shit anymore though.

I looked up when Aphrodi let go, he smiled at me, I whipped away the tears that were still streaming down my cheeks, "How do you two know each other?" Brunet boy asked. I looked at him, my eyes still wet with tears but vicious. He staggered backwards a little.

"I met her when she first came to the Leala Orphanage." Aphrodi muttered, "That's where I grew up for about five years, but I only knew Flare for about six months." He said looking back at me, "She was pretty much one of my closest friends…ever." He was talking to the others but his gaze was fixed on me, and my scar.

I glanced at brunet boy and the others, "Creeps." I muttered. I saw that a vein had popped on bald kid's head and I smirked to myself.

"You really have changed though." I looked at Aphrodi as he spoke, 'Well, I mean, your hair is much longer and you're not taller than me anymore." He laughed a little, "And…" he stopped, looking at the scar on my left eye.

"I'll tell you how I got this." I muttered and he looked a little surprised, "You were going to ask anyway right?" I raised an eye brown and Aphrodi just blinked, looking a little awkward. I smiled. Wait? _I_ smiled? I can't remember the last time I'd ever smiled truly. It was really, different for me.

Stray P.O.V

I sat up slowly, or well, I floated upright. My light had faded so long ago, and I couldn't find my way out of the darkness. Trapped. That's what I was. I was trapped in a realm of shadows and misery. How I wish I could see my dear sister once more. Flare, where are you? My dear older sister, I'm sorry that I couldn't stop them from hurting you all those years ago. You wouldn't even remember me if I walked up to you now. I opened my eyes, but nothing had changed. I was still floating in a pool of dark, chained in iron and covered in my own blood. I was dying. My soul was fading and I was lost.

Flare P.O.V

Aphrodi and the others kids from his soccer team or whatever showed me to their club room. It looked like some old timer's bomb shelter to me. I leaned against the wall, though I seriously though I was going to fall through the fucking thing. I looked up and saw that the whole damn team was sitting down or standing up and looking at me, waiting for me to tell my story. I sighed and stood up right, "You want me to tell you about my scar? Then you'd better listen up dumb asses." I smirked a little and shot everyone an evil look. Aphrodi stood next to me, his shoulder just touching mine. I closed my eyes and recalled the events of that day, "This was about three years ago. I was in a little town with a name I couldn't pronounce, and I still can't. anyway, I was walking down this little dirt road near the edge of town. I'd stopped and picked up something in a hessian bag. When I opened it I was a little grossed out, because, why the fuck would someone put a severed hand into a little bag and just throw it on the ground?" I stopped and stared at brunet boy.

"Maybe there was a murder or something?" brunet boy shrugged.

"Make your comments at the end or it'll be _your_ hand in a little bag!" I growled and continued with the story, "Anyway. I just shrugged and left I where I had found it and continued down the path, until I saw something moving in the bushes. I looked over and found some guy, half dead, missing his hands, both legs and an ear. He asked for help. I went to ask what had happened when something hit me in the back of the head. The moron thought that hitting me with a rock was going to knock me out. Instead it just made me want to rip him limb from limb. So I spun around and looked up at the guy, he staggered backwards, when obviously he saw my eyes. This guy was holding a butchers knife, it was what he used to slice the other guy into little pieces. So he swung it at me about three times." I stopped and looked up at everyone, "But it wasn't the knife that gave me this scar." I muttered pointing to my left eye, "I had jumped backwards, onto the road. And some fucking moron in this ugly coloured car was speeding down the road. The car hit me, my head went through the windshield, and thus my scar. I was in hospital for about two months with serious internal bleeding and a concussion." I said and crossed my arms over my chest. I tilted my hed a little, "And that is my story." I said calmly.

"Wow. I can't believe that happened to you." I looked over at some girl with wavy bluey looking hair. She was standing next to goggle face.

I shrugged but said nothing.

Stray P.O.V

I spun in circles, trying to find the exit to this shadow filled dimension. Darkness, never ending darkness as far as anyone could see. I blinked, my pure coal black eyes unseeing to the world outside this one. My long, dark purple hair fell in front of my face, though even that was invisible in this amount of blackness. I felt something pull at my heart, like being stabbed suddenly. I didn't wince, because I felt that pain was the one thing about me I knew. Everything was gone. I could no longer recall who I was nor my name. The only memories I had were of my non-identical twin sister, who I knew was older than me by about three minutes, so I referred to her as my older sister. My light had dimmed a very long time ago, and I was dying, inside and out. It was for the best. Because there must have been a reason that no one had come to find me yet. I thought that it was because my life and being, and my very existence must have been a nuisance.

Flare P.O.V

I walked slowly next to Aphrodi as he showed me round the school, and told me about everything that had happened when we were apart. About the FF and the FFI, about the Alien academy thingo, about everything. Yet even with Aphrodi with me again, numbing the pain of being alone, I still felt something was missing. That was when I felt a sharp stabbing pain in my heart, no, my very being. I screamed and fell to my knees, gripping my sides as if I would explode. Aphrodi knelt down next to me. He was shouting my name but I couldn't hear him. My mind went blank and my body felt cold. Something was happening in another world, to someone I had a connection with. But I couldn't figure out who? If I had never lost my memory, then maybe I would have known what was going on. But I didn't, so I couldn't.

Stray P.O.V

I twisted in pain as the last ounces of life were being sucked out of me. I tried to scream but no sound escaped my lips. I tried to think of what may have been happening, but no image came to mind. I couldn't keep going anymore. My life was ending, and there was nothing, nothing could do about it. I just wished I could have seen my sister one last time, heard her voice. Or remember what and who I was.

Flare P.O.V

I snapped back to the world of the living when I felt someone carrying me, they were running, and I was on their back. I opened my eyes, "stop." I said and whoever it was stopped running and helped me back to my feet. I looked up at Aphrodi, "what happened?" I asked, still dizzy.

"You passed out." I could see the intensity in Aphrodi's eyes. I blinked when he hugged me. Neither one of us spoke for a long time. When Aphrodi did let me go though, I could see an emotion I had never seen in his eyes before, or at least, never directed at me before, love. I just stared at him. I had no idea what to do.

Stray P.O.V

I wasn't dead? I didn't know how it was possible, but I wasn't dead.

Flare P.O.V

Later that day…

I didn't know why, but whenever I thought about Aphrodi, the song 'When You're Gone' by Avril Lavigne jumped into my head? Which was wired because I was a fan of bands like Black Veil Brides and Disturbed. But I didn't really care all that much. Also, besides the random song jumping into my skull, when I thought about Aphrodi, and how he was the very first person to ever actually accept me, I felt, what most people would call, happy, joy, acceptance…also, for some reason I couldn't quite grasp, I would always blush when I imagined him smiling at me?

I didn't have anywhere to go. So Aphrodi I stayed at the school along with the soccer nut cases. I didn't mind though, because Aphrodi was there too. And I had started getting along a little with this kid named Shadow, blue boy, whose name I found out was Kazemaru, spiky AKA: Gouenji, goggle face or Kidou and these other two who had come over to the school later on, Gazelle and Burn. Who I also found out were on the same team as Aphrodi for the FFI. Everyone else made me a little uneasy, like brunet boy or Endou, never stopped being all cheery, which pissed me off a little, Fudou who was just creepy, and for some reason I thought of bananas every time I saw him, Tsunami who I wish would shut up for once about the ocean, and pretty much everyone else!

I looked up at Aphrodi, he was standing and talking with Burn and Gazelle. I smiled on the inside. I turned my head when Kazemaru, Kidou and Gouenji came and sat near me, "You seem very close to Aphrodi." Kazemaru said looking at my foot to avoid looking me in the eyes.

I nodded, "What do you expect brat?" I muttered. I called everyone on the team a brat. It seemed like they had gotten used to it by now as well.

Gouenji and Kidou smirked a little and Kazemaru tried not to laugh. I raised an eye brow at them. What the fuck was so god damn funny? I shook my head and sighed, "Boys." I muttered.

Stray P.O.V

I twisted a little at the quick coming and going to pain. It wouldn't stop. My head pounded and my heart raced. I couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to happen soon, very soon.

Flare P.O.V

When I woke up the next morning, I was a little surprised to see that everyone else was still sleeping. I pulled out my phone and check the time, 5:13am. I shook my head and little. Then, my face turning bright red when I noticed that Aphrodi had his arm around my waist. I was about to knee him in the nuts when I saw that he was actually asleep, so I didn't. I stared at him. He looked cute when he was sleeping. I mentally slapped myself for the sudden thought of _kissing_ him! What was I thinking? I don't have _those_ kinds of feelings for Aphrodi, do I?

I blinked when he started to wake up. When his eyes opened and he saw where his arm was, I swear it looked like he had just been splashed with bright red paint. He quickly removed his arm and sat up, his face still red, "S-s-sorry!" he yelled in a whisper.

I sat up, not showing any emotion on my face, though inside I felt disappointed he had moved his arm, "It's fine. You were asleep." I said. Stupid. I wish I could have said to him, "Don't worry hun, it wasn't your fault! And you didn't have to be so hasty to move your arm." But that might make things a little strange between us. So I didn't say it.

I saw Aphrodi was about to say something, when we both heard a scream coming from somewhere in the school. Everyone in the soccer team jolted upright and we all looked for the source of the scream. I ran towards one part of the school along with Aphrodi, Shadow and Natsumi. And I couldn't believe what we found.

**Casper: End of chapter two!**

**Aphrodi: What is it?**

**Casper: Guess!**

**Kazemaru: A dead guy.**

**Endou: A soccer ball.**

**Stray: plastic potato?**

**Casper: No, no, and WTF Stray?**

**Stray: Oh and people who are reading. Please feel free to send dear Casper a message with ANY suggestions you might like to make to the story! God knows she needs the help.**

**Casper: Hey!...hehehe, you aid God Knows!**

**Rika: Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Casper: What's up? This chapter three of Unknown soul!**

**Flare: If you even think about saying anything bad or insulting me or Aphrodi…I will fucking kill you!**

**Casper: Calm down!**

**Aphrodi: Flare…**

**Flare: GAH! When the hell did you get here?**

**Sakuma: Casper does not own Inazuma Eleven or any songs that may be mentioned, only her OCs and the poem thingy at the beginning.**

_Caught in this endless slumber,_

_My life is fading before my eyes,_

_Sleep forever and do not worry,_

_That is what they said top me._

_Now I sleep in eternal hibernation,_

_Doomed to never open my eyes,_

_And look upon your darling face,_

_My life is fading and I am dying._

_I know that if I were to die this day,_

_You would cry over my loss,_

_You are the only person alive,_

_Who I can see loving me._

_~Samantha Pascoe (Me) 2011_

Flare P.O.V

I stared in shock at the girl half dead. She had long curly light brown hair. Her eyes were a deep silvery colour. Her skin was pale, like she was dead, though I could see the faint movement of her chest as she breathed in and out. She wore a white straight jacket and long white pants that covered her bare feet. She looked so frail. I remembered her face. She was one of the four who I could recall as once being my friend. Yet still I could not recall the name to match the face. I staggered backwards a little, bumping into Aphrodi, "I know her face…" I muttered.

"You know her?" Natsumi asked me. I nodded.

I saw Shadow kneel down next to the girl and checked to see if she was awake. I jumped a little when her hand flung up gripped Shadow's hand, "Don't touch me." The girls eyes darted from shadow, to Natsumi, to Aphrodi, then finally stopped on me, "Flare?" she whispered. I didn't respond. She smiled and sat up, "I found you. At last." She muttered, "We've been freaking out. Rocky, Ella Bee, Hersha. Everyone." The girl's legs shook and she fell to the ground again. My body began to move on its own as I walk over to help this girl up, "Flare…" she muttered.

"Who are you?" I asked blankly. The girl stared at me, shocked a little, but she also seemed to somehow know that I couldn't remember her, "Who are you?" I asked again when I had helped her to stand upright.

"I wouldn't blame you for forgetting." The girl smiled at me, "I'm Jackie Conroy. AKA: Storm, bomb nut, little terror as you called me a lot." She laughed a little. I stared at this girl named Jackie. I slapped myself. The name, I remembered the name now this I had heard it.

Without much warning, I started to shake. I remembered her. Jackie. The loony bomb expert who almost always tried to blow something up at least once every day. Even though she had only been ten, she was brilliant when it came to bombs. She could build them, disarm them, stop them and restart them….everything! "Jackie." I muttered, "I do remember a little." I looked up at her and saw that she was smiling now, "And I swear…" a vein popped on my head, "I'll fucking kill you if you ever try and blow me up again!" I yelled pointing at her. Jackie screamed and ducked when I tried to hit her. She laughed and jumped behind me.

"Geez Flare, still as hot-headed as ever!" she grinned. I stared at her, "You did forget." She said much more seriously, "About what happened to Stray. About that day and everything leading up to it." She wasn't smiling any more.

I didn't say anything, "What are you talking about?" I looked at Aphrodi. He stood in front of me, "What do you know about Flare?" he asked.

Jackie just smiled. I put my hand on Aphrodi's arm and shook my head, "It's fine." I said and looked Jackie in the eye, 'But tell me, what do you know about me?"

Jackie P.O.V

I smiled when Flare and the other three who were with her brought me to the place they had been sleeping. I sat down with them, and a whole bunch of other people I didn't know yet, and tried my best to explain.

"It was about seven years ago. Flare, Ella Bee, Rocky, Hersha, Stray and I were hanging around the tree house we had built to be out home, literally. I was sitting with Bee and Hersha when we heard something roaring. We all went out to look for whatever had made that sound. Me Flare and Stray were in one group. And Rocky, Hersha and Bee where in another group. We always split up like that because, Flare and Rocky were the strongest, Bee and I were the fastest, and Stray and Hersha were the best when it came to stealth. But anyways, we had travelled all over town and found nothing out of the ordinary. We thought that everything all god, until, _something_ sprung out of the ground and attacked Stray…And of course Flare went straight after her." I stopped and looked at Flare, 'But unfortunately, that's all I know up to because none of us had seen you again after that." I shrugged. I saw that Flare was a little relived, maybe because she had just found out one thing in her past she had forgotten?

Flare P.O.V

I couldn't really wrap my head around things. I didn't know what to do anymore. I grabbed Aphrodi's hand and closed my eyes. I felt his fingers intertwine with mine, it felt a little strange, but made me feel a little more like I was normal or had somewhere I fit in. I tried to remember, remember what had happened on the day in question. I thought of Stray, though only the name came to mind. I thought or all these other people, but still I couldn't match the names to the faces. Then I felt it again. The sharp stabbing pain in my very being. I gasped for air, I couldn't breathe. It felt like something was pushing down on my chest. I opened my eyes and closed them again. I gripped the area where my heart was and twisted painfully on the ground. I read the muffled sounds of people voices, though I couldn't make out what they were saying. I felt my very soul being pulled at. Like someone or something was _trying_ to kill me. I went to scream, but my own voice sounded distant now. I tried to open my eyes, but all I could see was blackness.

The next thing I knew though, was the feeling of someone's lips against mine. My eyes opened slowly and I saw everyone standing around me, and Aphrodi, who...I think he was giving me mouth to mouth? I felt him move away and saw relief in his eyes as I sat up and rubbed my head, "You stopped breathing!" I heard Jackie shout.

I blinked and stared at her, "I did?" I muttered.

"You did. So Aphrodi did the whole CPR thing and clearly it saved you." I looked at Kazemaru then at Aphrodi was blushing.

I didn't know what to say, so I let myself fall into him. I closed my eyes as he put his arms around my shoulders, and I fell into a deep sleep. I was tired. And I just wanted to dream for now.

Stray P.O.V

I can feel it stirring inside me. The evil that I thought I had supressed. Or is it the good? I don't know anymore. I'm not sure of anything anymore. Oh how I wish my sister were here to help me. Because I know, through my memories of her, that she would know what to do, what to say. She was always so perfect that way. My sister, strong, brave, kind, loyal…a complete and utter hot-head with an extremely short fuse. She was proud and arrogant and very aggressive, but she knew how to help and be kind to others, even if they hadn't been to her. That was why I respected her so damn much.

Flare P.O.V

When I woke up, I was in the infirmary…or well some room that looked like it should be in one of those olden day movies where the main character ends up in a hospital. And for some strange reason I had the feeling that I was about to be shot with something, kidnapped and thrown into a little cell. I sat up straight, quickly and painfully. I clenched at mu sides, "fuck…" I muttered wincing. It felt as though I had just been hit by a fucking train. I looked around and blinked when I saw Aphrodi, his head in his arms, he was asleep. Had he been there the whole time? I looked at the clock on the wall, it read 6:02am. So had Aphrodi been sitting next to me the whole night? I'd have woken him up but I didn't feel like disturbing him. I just sat there for a while, waiting for something or someone to tell me what had happened and why?

I jumped a little when I felt Aphrodi's hand on mine. I looked down at him, he was still asleep. I smiled to myself and leaned back, my head sinking into the pillow. I started to drift into sleep again, when I heard it. A voice. Calling me. I sat up slowly and looked around for the voice's source. _Flare, Flare please Flare, where are you?_ I looked around even more hurriedly; I didn't know why I wanted to find the source of the voice so badly? Just them my head began to pound hard. I gripped my head with my free hand and winced. But as soon as the pain had come it had gone again. I gasped and I felt Aphrodi's grip tighten around my hand. I looked down to see him looking up at me, "Uh." I muttered. I wasn't that surprised then when Aphrodi wrapped his arms around my neck. I rested my cheek against his shoulder, 'What's wrong with me?" I asked, "Why am I even here? I'm a freak. I don't belong here." I whispered and tears rolled down my cheeks, "I shouldn't be here. I should be dead. I have nothing _to_ look forward to in life besides death." I tried to hide the pain in my voice.

Aphrodi let go of me and looked me right in the eyes. He cupped my face in his hands and whispered, "You have me."

**Casper: End of chapter three!**

**Flare: Wait what?**

**Rocky: I think I come in in the next chapter?**

**Casper: Maybe, maybe not?**

**Rocky: Whatever…**

**Kazemaru: Now then, thank you all for reading and following the story this far at least,**

**Hera: and please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Flare: Hey fuck wits! Casper couldn't be here today because she is a little…tied up at the moment! *Sinkers* So I'll do the whatever the fuck she does.**

**Aphrodi: Oh no…**

**Flare: Oh yes angel face! And now…let's spin the wheel of doom to see what direction this story shall go in from here…**

***Big wheel with Kazemaru strapped to it***

**Flare: Spin! *Spins wheel, and Kazemaru* Mwahahahahaha!**

**Aphrodi: Uh, I do not support this message.**

**Hiroto: Casper does not own Inazuma Eleven or any songs that may be mentioned, only her OCs and her poem thing.**

_Live, joy, happiness, kindness, loyalty,_

_These are what I am lacking in life,_

_No one has ever shown me any of these,_

_Except for you, my angel of the unknown._

_You bring the light back into my life,_

_And chase away the shadows around me,_

_That haunt me every day I live here,_

_In this world of sorrow and exclusion._

_As long as I am with you and only you,_

_My life feels so much more fulfilled,_

_For I have nothing in this world of darkness,_

_Except for the love you have given to me._

_~By Samantha Pascoe (Me)_

Flare P.O.V

I blinked at Aphrodi, he just stared at me. I took a deep breath and went to say, "You're just saying that because we're such close friends…when he kissed me. My eyes widened, then slowly shut. We both stayed like that for a while. My face cupped in his hands and him kissing me.

Stray P.O.V

I couldn't believe what was happening to me. The colour was fading even more, turning from black to pure darkness. My life was fading quicker by the second. I couldn't tell if I was already dead or not now. My eyelids felt heavy and I thought that it was he end. Maybe, I should just give up?

Jackie P.O.V

I stood waiting, "Where is she?" I hissed as I passed up and down the street checking to see if anyone was coming. I sighed, shaking my head, then, jumped in surprise when I saw someone I didn't expect to see walking my way. The familiar look of his tied back green hair, black eyes, tanned skin and his clothes just made me grin, "Midorikawa!" I called waving my hand. He spotted me and ran over, "Didn't expect to see you." I smiled.

"Same here." He smiled back at me, "But, what brings you down to Inazuma Town?" he asked me tilting his head to the side.

I blinked, "Flare Blazrell Crimson Night." I said more intensely, "The girl I told you about last time. Well, I found her. He was with Aphrodi and the others." I said gesturing towards the school's location.

Midorikawa just stared at me wide. I waved my hand in front of his face, "Earth to Midorikawa! Wake up before I kick you!" I shouted at him.

Midorikawa jumped and shook his head, "Sorry, it's just…didn't you say she was half dead or dying the last time you saw her?" he asked confused.

"No, Stray, Flare's non-identical twin sister was dying before she was swallowed up by the darkness and taken to the Shadow Realm" I corrected him and sighed, remembering the blank, sad, cold look in Stray's eyes as she was swallowed up by the darkness of that evil creature.

I felt Midorikawa place his hand on my shoulder, I looked at him, "There was nothing you could have done to stop things from going bad Jackie." He said. I guess he had seen the look of guilt in my eyes to many time so I couldn't fool him anymore.

I smiled and little and kissed his cheek, "Thanks." I muttered.

Stray P.O.V

Cold, lonely, death. Cold, lonely, death. Cold, lonely, death. No freedom.

Flare P.O.V

I stared at Aphrodi and he stared back. Both of our faces were as bright red as they could possibly go! Aphrodi was still holding my face, which was only a few millimetres away from his, "Aphrodi" I muttered. He blinked and jumped backwards, falling out of his chair, "Oi, what are you doing you're gonna hurt yourself!" yelled leaning over the side of the infirmary bed.

He sat up and stood against the wall, his face bright red and his hands in his pockets, "S-sorry." He muttered very quickly.

I tilted my head a little then got up and walked over to him, pocking him in the chest, "For what?" I asked.

Aphrodi looked up at me. I wasn't blushing anymore. In fact, I was grinning. He blinked, clearly shocked by my facial expression, "What…" he started.

I shook my head, "Do you know nothing about girls?" I laughed. That shocked me, I _laughed_ for the first time in forever, actually laughed! But I kept on grinning at him, "You really re a fucking twit." I smirked.

Aphrodi blinked and pocked me in the cheek, then put his hand on m forehead, "Are you sick?" he asked.

"Baka." I muttered and grabbed his hand, holding it in mine. I smiled again, but a little more gently than normal. I saw the redness face from Aphrodi's cheeks.

"Wait so you…" He paused, trying to rethink what he was gonna say to me. I shook my head again, "Uh?" he muttered and looked at me. He smiled a little and hugged me again. I closed my eyes, breathing in deep so that I would never forget his sent. I had forgotten everything else about myself, and I didn't ever want to forget about Aphrodi.

Arian P.O.V **(Casper: You may remember Arian from another fan fiction of mine. If so, I changed her a little, if not, then never mind)**

I laughed to myself quietly as I watch some of the soccer nut cases kicking the ball to one another. I remember when I would have gone down and asked to join without a second thought. But that was a long time ago. Ever since I had let Burn kiss me, things had changed. When people found out, they started to bully me, hurt me. And burn. They called me a freak of nature, and more. So I changed myself. And I can say it was for the better, because the way I am now makes me feel better, I feel more like myself. I had cut my long dark red hair and dies it. So I now had shoulder length black hair with red streaks. I now wore black leather boots, torn fishnet stockings, black shorts, a black long sleeved shirt and a black leather vest. And around my head I wore a black headband. I didn't care if people could see the scars on my legs from where I got burned. It was part of who I was and I wasn't afraid to show it.

I crossed on leg over the other as I watched the boys playing soccer from where I sat on the Inazuma bridge thingy. My life had turned around quite a bit ever since I met them. Ever since I had met Rocky and Ella Bee. They both had such laid back I-don't-give-a-fuck attitudes and it was inspiring. I shook my head when one boy went to kick the ball but failed horribly, "Maybe I should show them how it is done?" I muttered to myself. I swung my legs over the side of the bridge and jumped. Landing right in front of the boy with the ball. I stole it off him very quickly and ran up towards the goals, where Endou stood. I knew who half these people where because I had watched the FFI and learned a little from Burn and the others before they turned into dickheads. I smiled as I used my newest shoot. Death by Morning. **(Casper: Don't know how to describe shoots so just use your imaginations)** I laughed a little when it went into the goals so fast that Endou didn't have time to use any of his moves. I shoved my hands into my pockets as I began to walk off the field.

"Wait a minute!" I heard someone call, "That was amazing!" I turned to look at Endou and his friend and they came over. I frowned, "What school do you go to? Do you play soccer from them?" Endou asked me.

I sighed, "Piss off. I only did that because I was board." I muttered. I straightened up and said, "Look, I just came here because a little birdy told me Jackie was around." I muttered.

"Jackie? You know her?" I looked at Kidou when he asked.

I nodded, "Yeah. Where is she?" I asked blankly.

Endou pointed towards town. I nodded. Turning on my heel and kneeling down. I shifted into my wolf form, which was a red wolf with green eyes, and took off.

Stray P.O.V

Dragon, siren, hell hound, Scorpion, Angels, Thunder riders, Storm warriors, werewolves you name it, I've met one. Or at least that is what I think. Because only just then I had an image of all of them. My sister being a creature with the blood of a dragon. And me, a hell hound.

Flare P.O.V

I looked up at Aphrodi, he smiled at me. He still hand his arms around my waist and my right hand was resting on his shoulder. I placed my other hand on his other shoulder and pulled him closer. I kissed him again.

When I pulled away I saw that Aphrodi wanted to say something so I nudged him, "Uh, does this mean that we're, um.." he looked for the right words to use.

"Together." I finished for him.

He nodded and I grinned again. He smiled back at me and we both started laughing for no apparent reason. But just then my head started throbbing again and a memory raced through my mind. It was of my sister, I think. He was being swallowed up by shadows. Her eyes were filled with blank sorrow. Her face was pale as she was taken away. I dropped to my knees and didn't notice when Aphrodi yelled my name.

**Casper: End of chapter four!**

**Burn: wait, Arian is in this one?**

**Arian: Duh!**

**Burn: You look…emo.**

**Arian: *Punches Burn in the head* shut it moron!**

**Gazelle: *Shaking head***

**Casper: If anyone knows a good way that Flare can find her sister or some way that the journey to go save her will start, please let me know so I might be able to not strain my bairn.**

**Flare: Or whats left of it anyway.**

**Casper: WHAT WA THAT?**

**Flare: You heard me dumb ass!**

**Casper: You wanna die?**

**Flare: Bring it on!**

**Aphrodi: Oh no…**

**Jackie: Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Casper: Hey, sorry for not putting this up sooner but I spent the weekend over at my best friends place and they don't have internet yet.**

**Flare: I'll kill em!**

**Arian: Calm down Flare!**

**Burn: *Nodding***

**Gazelle: Uh, Burn…*Points at Arian***

**Burn: GAH!**

**Arian: *Is chasing Burn with a chainsaw* DIE DIE DIE!**

**Shadow: Casper does not own Inazuma Eleven or any songs that she may feel like mentioning in this fic, only her OCs.**

_Through the dark years I have lived,_

_People have tried to tell me,_

_Who I should be and how I should act,_

_Like a whole new personality._

_They order me to be someone else,_

_Someone who I don't know,_

_They tell me to act a certain way,_

_Different to how I usually am._

_My feelings don't even matter to them,_

_For they taunt and teas me,_

_For being different and looking strange,_

_I am the unholy one._

_~Samantha Pascoe (Me) 2011_

Flare P.O.V

I shook my head and rubbed my eyes, "Where am I?" I muttered looking around. I couldn't see a thing. Everything was black, pure black. I felt old. Was I dead? I called out, "Hello? Anyone there?" I turned my head and saw the shape of a girl. She had long flowing hair that covered her face. From the position I was in I could see every detail about her except her face. This girl, she wore black shorts and didn't have any shoes on. She wore a black singlet top thing and one black scarf tied around her right wrist and another around her left ankle. I could see the long scar that ran from her shoulder, backwards, around to the front of her arm and down to the top of her right hand. She didn't move when I called out again. I growled to myself, losing my temper a little, "HEY!" I screamed. Just then the girl twisted and she faced me. She had pure black eyes and a scar running across from the side of her mouth to her ear. Her eyes were filled with blank sorrow, grief, loneliness, and every other emotion that made me want to cry myself. She was a sad being.

Stray P.O.V

I stared straight into the pure blood-red eyes of the girl who had called out to me. She looked so familiar. Did I know her once? I couldn't remember. All of myself was fading now. I could no longer remember my own name. I looked more closely at the girl with the blood-red eyes, long tangled mess of black hair. I examined her attire as well. She was wearing black ripped jeans, black boots with a slight heel and buckles running up the sides, she also had a ripped black T-shirt over a dark red long sleeved shirt and a black leather vest with an attachable hood. I moved slightly, like I was kicking off an invisible wall and I floated towards the girl. My face blank and almost lifeless, "Who are you?" I asked.

The girl's expression was terrifying, or it would have been to someone who was normal, and remembered everything. But to someone like me, some whose soul was fading along with her own personality, name and everything that made me, me. I didn't care if she was here to slit my throat. The girl blinked at me, "My name if Flare." She muttered. I stopped and stared at her. Tears filling up in my eyes.

"Flare…" I muttered. My mouth turned upwards into a smile.

Flare P.O.V

I stared at the strange girl. I tried to think back to the memory that had popped into my head before, of the girl who was swallowed up by the darkness, my sister. I stared into the eyes of the strange girl in front of me, 'What's your name?" I asked.

The girl placed her hands across her heart, "Stray. My name…I don't know. What is my name?" She muttered trying to think. I could see the panic in her eyes, "Do I have a name?" she muttered.

"oi." I said grabbing her arm, "If you don't remember your name that fine. I don't remember all that much about myself either." I saw that the girl's expression changed again, from panic to relief.

"I don't remember my name…But maybe you might." He girl held my hand that I had grabbed her arm with, 'Look at me. Tell who I am." She smiled a little sad smile.

I sighed and stared hard into her eyes. I could see my refection in them. I was about to give up when a flash, of me, but younger, appeared before me in the same girl's eyes. But she was younger to, "Stray?" I whispered.

"Stray. Yes, yes that's my name! You do remember me sister." The girl still had a very sad look in her eyes, but she seemed more joyful than when I first saw her just floating there. And just as I was about to speak again Stray's eyes filled with tears that were not of joy anymore, "Please. I don't want to lose you again. I need something to hold on to, something to remember." She said and hugged me tightly, just like a little child would hug their mother, "I don't want to forget anything else!" she cried.  
>I put my arms around Stray, "then I won't leave, not unless you're with me." I felt the pain o loss stabbing me in the chest. I was remembering the feeling I had when I first lost Stray. It was horrible.<p>

Arian P.O.V

I flicked my hair out of my face after I shifted back into human form. I walked over to the building where the creepy brown haired kid with the orange head band told me Flare was. I opened the door to one of the rooms and my jaw dropped slightly when I saw some kid with really long blond hair sitting, staring up at a ball of shadows, "What the fuck are you doing near that thing! Get away from it!" I shouted and pulled him away, "Touch that thing and you'll be swallowed up init." I snarled.

The blond kid stared at me hard, "Flare is in that thing." He snapped a little.

I slapped myself and shook my head, "Then I guess I'll have to do something about that." I muttered. I took a few steps towards the shadow bubble and stretched out my hands. I closed my eyes and resited the incantation that my dear Princess Wolf had taught me. I reached into the shadow bubble and found Flare's underarms, I pulled but she seemed to be stuck. I pulled harder, her head coming out of the shadow bubbled but the rest of her was still stuck, it was heard than I had first thought it would be. I blinked when I felt someone helping by wrapping their arms around my waist and pulling, I looked back and my eyes widened, "Burn?" I almost yelled angrily. But I didn't have time to be made. I let him help me and as soon I we got Flare' entire upper half out of the shadow, I saw what was holding her in there, Stray.

Rocky P.O.V

It was fairly boring in the Nathifa realm. Which, strangely, was Egyptian for 'pure' and was the complete opposite of this Ream at the moment. It was because for the past eight years, we had been at war with the Shadow Realm and their King. I sighed, missing the days where I was having fun trying not to get blown up by Jackie. She had an obsession with explosives that girl. And Ella Bee always talking my era off with her incredibly impossible to understand techno talk. Arian and her strange love for creaming at trees when she got mad. Flare and Stray, back when they were still around. Flare, always so short tempered, angry and such a fucking hot-head but always thinking about other and was such a goof. And Stray, always calm, collected, never smiling but had the best sense of humour. I missed the old days. Now it was just me and Hersha hanging around our dear Realm. God this sucked.

Flare P.O.V

I screamed at the feeling of being torn in half, I opened my eyes and saw the light of the infirmary room. I tilted my head backyards to look up at a girl with black shoulder length hair with red streaks. She was pulling me, and tray, out of the shadows. I kept a tight grip onto my sister, "A-Aphrodi." I muttered. I didn't know how but I could sense Aphrodi coming over to pull the rest of me out. I felt him grab my waist and Stray's arm. Mine and Stray's feet were all that remained inside the dark, "Hurry!" I shouted and Then with what I guessed must have been a lot of effort; they managed to pull me and Stray out. I watched the shadow ball collapse in on itself and sighed heavily. I turned to look up at Aphrodi and the other two who had helped pull me and Stray out, "Thanks." I breathed. I saw Aphrodi looking at Stray as she sat up, "This is Stray, my sister." Muttered with a slight smile. I could see the shock in his face and that of the other girl's.

I shook my head a little and helped Stray to her feet. Stray looked up at me, her eyes now, were filled with something other than sorrow.

Stray P.O.V

I stared at my sister, the memories flooding back into my mind, like I was reliving every moment in my life up to this point. Our father's death, our mother being beheaded. The abuse and torment from almost everyone we met because we were different, meeting the others and making friends, everything. My head started spinning but I didn't give a shit. I smiled at Flare, and tilted my head at everyone else in the room, "Who the hell are these people?" I asked.

Flare blinked and smiled at me, then I saw why she was smiling. The blond kid was holding her hand, I pointed at him, 'He your boyfriend?" I asked.

"I guess so." Flare laughed a little. I smiled to myself, pleased that even though we were apart, she had something pulling her along, even though she may not have known what at was at first.

Jackie P.O.V

Midorikawa and I walked back to the soccer field, hand in hand. I think it may have been around a month since he had asked me out. At that moment, everything seemed quiet. But I had that feeling in my gut that something bad was gonna happen real soon.

Ella Bee P.O.V

I smirked to myself as I watched everyone running around like they were having the greatest times of their lives, "I wish I could join them" I muttered. But I couldn't afford to go make friends, not after last time, and I am not talking about what happened to Stray and Flare. Whenever I make friends, friends who are human or normal, they always end up dead or something. I wasn't watching where I was going when I bumped into someone, "GAH! I am so sorry!" I said quickly looking over at the boy I had walked into. We had both fallen backwards. This boy had blue hair and the most pretty brown eyes! I couldn't speak when he stood up and held out his hand to help me up. My body reacted before I could think, I grabbed his hand and just stared at him, frozen.

"Uh." He muttered, "Sorry." He smiled. I still couldn't peak, "Is something wrong?" the boy asked me waving his hand in front of my face. I stared at him and stared and stared, he seemed to be getting freaked out.

I shook my head, "Sorry!" I almost yelled rubbing my head, "I'm Ella Bee if that helps." I muttered.

"Kazemaru." The boy said stretching out his hand. I shook it.

Suddenly though the sky grew pitch black and clouds started to twist and turn above us. All I could say was, "Reaper."

**Casper: End of chapter five!**

**Bee: Oh! The Reaper is coming…RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!**

**Hersha: Calm down missy and chill.**

**Flare: Shut up fish but you haven't even come into the story yet!**

**Hiroto: Uhh?**

**Midorikawa: *Thinking about Jackie and blushing* I have a girlfriend in this story. *Smiling* **

**Jackie: SI he alright in the head?**

**Casper: *shrugs* Anyway, thanks for reading this chapter and please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Casper: I am so freaking sorry for not updating sooner!**

**Flare: What? *Falls backwards***

**Aphrodi: What are you doing?**

**Flare: I was sleeping then that moron came and yelled in my ear!**

**Hersha: Jut a warning, Casper has forgotten most of her own plot for this story so if she forgets something please let her know!**

**Tsunami: Casper does not own Inazuma Eleven, only her OCs and the poem thing.**

_Tears of blood born from sorrow,_

_An empty soul born for loneliness,_

_She walks lone for centuries,_

_Never knowing what may come._

_Nothing matters to a lost soul,_

_Because they have nothing,_

_Time cannot heal the wounds of loss,_

_Only help to ease the pain._

_Shackles clatter and bells ring,_

_Warning of the danger,_

_The reaper of souls has come,_

_To spread unwanted fear._

_~Samantha Pascoe (Me) 2011_

Elle Bee P.O.V

I couldn't speak, couldn't talk and my breath was caught in my throat. I just stared upwards at the sky, and watched as the gates of shadow slowly made its way down. The doors were made from the bones of the dead and the handles were made from the skulls of demons. Chains rattled from inside the gates and screams of terror rose above the sound of the howling wind that stung my face. I took a few steps backwards from where I was standing and Kazemaru did the same. I could see in his eyes that he was freaked out. I shook my head. His was not the time to be scared! I reached behind me to grab my forked dagger. The hilt was made from silver and engraved with ancient writings, "Bastard." I breathed, "everyone is gonna get sucked in if that thing opens." I turned to Kazemaru, "You'd better run before the dead find you."

Kazemaru blinked at me "The dead? What the heck are you talking about?" He asked me.

I was about to yell at him for not listening when someone jumped in front of me, "who are…Holy shit Flare it's you!" I yelled staring at my friend who I had thought to be dead.

Flare smirked and waved at me, "do you still have it?" She asked me.

For a moment I didn't know what she was on about, "Oh yeah!" I smiled.

Flare P.O.V

The very moment I felt the presence of the Reaper, AKA king of the dead, I bolted over to the location of the shadow gates. I grabbed my sword from Bee and smiled slightly. The familiarity of the swords weight and the way the hilt had been made reminded me of the time I had first met Bee, Jackie, Rocky and Hersha. I gripped the blood red hilt tightly and looked up at the sky. The wind started to pick up, like the reaper was challenging us to fight him. I growled, "I'll kill him."

"Seriously! Can someone tell me what's going on?" I heard someone yelled from behind me. I turned to look at Kazemaru.

"Don't worry, If we all live through this I'll make sure to tell you and the everyone else." I laughed at him expression. There was no way in hell I was going to let another soul be taken by The Reaper while I was around.

Stray P.O.V

I stayed back with Aphrodi, Arian and Burn. Not because I wanted to, but because Flare had asked me to. She was only one I took orders from. I stared at the three in the room and I saw sparks of anger in Arian's eyes that were aimed towards Burn, "What's with you?" I asked.

Arian looked at me then snarled at Burn, "Jerk." She spat.

"I told you it wasn't my fault!" Burn yelled, "It was Nepper who did it!" he said exasperated.

Arian crossed her arms and turned away. I shrugged, not wanting to get in the middle of whatever the hell was going on. I turned to look at Aphrodi, "How did you and Flare meet?" I asked.

Aphrodi blinked at me, "Oh well, that's a long story I guess." He smiled. He told me anyway.

Hersha P.O.V

I stretched my arms above my head and watched as the water floated upwards with that one movement. I created a huge bubble of water above my head and smiled to myself. Being the daughter of a water nymph had its advantages, like being able to control water and ice. **(Casper: I'm not sure if a water nymph could control water of anything? I just put that in.)** I tilted my head backwards and danced under the gentle rain created by my bursting the water bubble. I stopped, staring up at the sky, "Flare?" I whispered. The danger was just beginning.

Flare P.O.V

I stared hard as the gates began to open and a swirly blackness appeared above me. I turned to Bee, "Bee, take Kazemaru back to the school." I tried to make my voice sound level. Whereas I'm pretty sure Bee noticed my legs shaking. Bee nodded and grabbed Kazemaru by the arm I watched her dash down towards the school. I stared back up at the gates, a dark hand made from shadows with sharp talons came out of the gates quickly for its size and grabbed me, pulling me upwards towards the gates where I saw him, the King of the Dead.

Stray P.O.V

I listened to Aphrodi's story, "Oh I see then." I smiled slightly and turned to look out the window, the shadow gates seemed to be getting bigger? I growled under my breath and turned sharply as the door opened. Some boys walked in, one with red hair and the other green, and Jackie?

"Hiroto? Midorikawa?" Aphrodi muttered.

I looked at Jackie who's eyes lit up. She jumped at me and squeezed the air out of my lungs, "Oh my god tray you are alive!" she yelled in my ear.

"GET OFF!" I snapped and a dark shadow pulled her back. It helps being a master of the dark art I guess, 'What the heck?" I muttered.

"Why the fuck are you still here?" Jackie yelled. I think it was the first time she had sworn at someone other than Rocky or Bee. "Flare is out there trying to fight the damn Reaper on her own! Don't forget that last time she did that…we all thought she had died!" Jackie's eyes were dark with worry.

I blinked and bit my bottom lip hard until I drew blood. I nodded and leapt out the window.

Ella Bee P.O.V

I ran pulling Kazemaru by the arm until we reached the school, "Can you tell me what was happening?" Kazemaru asked me.

I looked at him and just smiled, "The King of the Dead is coming. He hates Flare and was the one who killed her…no slaughtered her parents and locked up her sister!" I muttered the smile vanishing from my face.

**Casper: Sorry this wasn't as long as the others!**

**Sparky: Oh my god you're not dead!**

**Casper: Why would you think I was dead?**

**Kazemaru: Because you haven't posted in a while…**

**Casper: oh…**

**Tsunami: Well it's good to see you put up the chapter whoever you are!**

**Fubuki: Please review!**


	7. Beach tales

**Casper: OK! I have decided that every few chapters I am going to add a completely RANDOM chapter!**

**Aphrodi: Oh no…**

**Flare: I don't like this one bit…..**

**Shadow: Random?**

**Gouenji: Casper does not own Inazuma Eleven, only her OCs…**

Flare P.O.V

I winced at the sight of the sand, "Why?" I started, 'Why the hell are we at the beach?" I yelled and turned to Endou and Tsunami, "Why did you bring us to the fucking beach of all places?" I growled.

"Because you can learn a lot from the sea." Tsunami grinned.

"I think he just wanted to go surfing?" I heard Hersha say from behind me.

I turned and my jaw dropped, Hersha was holding up her surf board too, "yeah, he isn't the only one." I shook my head.

I sighed and looked around. Everyone seemed to be having fun though. They were all in their swim wear…I blinked when I saw Aphrodi walk over. He was wearing white and blue board shorts, I swallowed and turned slightly, I could feel the heat rushing into my cheeks, "Hey Flare." He smiled at me.

I blinked again, "H-hey!" I said clearly sounding nervous.

I saw Endou and Tsunami head off with Hersha towards the ocean, leaving me with Aphrodi and his god like cuteness! _Damn you bitches…_ I thought growling under my breath.

'Hey aren't you gonna get changed?" Aphrodi asked me.

I looked at him, "W-why?" I almost yelled.

Aphrodi smiled, "Because, It won't be much fun if you're not with us." He smiled and I saw his face go slightly red.

"That's not it!" I looked at Jackie, "I heard him say that he wanted to see you in a bikini!" she yelled.

Aphrodi's whole body went red this time, "Sh-shut it!" he yelled at Jackie.

I tried to hold back a smile.

Hersha P.O.V

Man I was having fun. I twisted my body to the right to stop myself from falling off the surf board and I watched Tsunami grinning the whole time. By the time we needed a breal we were on the beach again and I couldn't believe what I saw. Flare, long tangled back hair tied back in a messy ponytail, light red shorts, the kind only girls wore, and a black bikini top with white sea shells on the strap, "Whoa!" I yelled and pointed the wooden cross I wore around my neck at her, "who are you and what have you done with the real Flare?" I said in a joking voice.

Flare glared at me and crossed her arms, "shut your face fish but!" she yelled at me the same old insult.

I snickered and pulled out a water proof camera, instantly taking a picture, catching Flare off guard, "Hahahaha!" I laughed and ran off.

Jackie P.O.V

I sat back against Midorikawa's chest and laughed as Flare tried to kill Hersha, "Jeez she needs to calm down a little." I laughed.

Midorikawa moved one hand from around my waist up to my chin, "Like you?" he smiled at me.

I grinned, "Exactly!" I smiled, but I said it more like; Ex-zake-atally! I saw Aphrodi smiling as Flare hit Hersha over the head with her own surf board.

Ella Bee P.O.V

I tilted my head and sighed, "Honestly." I muttered then turned back to Kazemaru, Kidou, Shadow and the others, "Ok, let's keep going!" I grinned. We were playing volley ball.

On my team were Kazemaru, Kidou, Shadow, Hiroto and Stray. On the other team were Fubuki, Sakuma, my friend Lupe who came down with us, Burn, Gazelle and Arian.

I hit the ball up and I blinked when it went sideways. Lucky for me Kazemaru jumped up and hit it over the net. Then Lupe hit the ball to Fubuki and so on.

I laughed when the ball hit Hiroto in the head because Stray had I am pretty sure kicked it at him in the hopes of hitting him. I blinked and looked at Kazemaru…damn it he was cute!

Flare P.O.V

I huffed and walked back over to the tree line. I sat on a towel next to Aphrodi who was lying down on his back. I could sense him sit up next to me and the two of us just stared at the water for a moment. Though, very soon my face went deep red and I flopped over onto my stomach. By bikini strap had come undone…

I felt my face go even more red when I felt Aphrodi tying it back up, "Th-th-thanks." I said my voice muffled by the sand. I coughed, sand in my mouth, doesn't taste too good.

I sighed and rolled back over. I heard someone laughing and sat up only to see that Stray, had at least seven pigeons, seagulls and other birds sitting on her arms, head and shoulders. Her face remained blank. I laughed and laughed.

Stray P.O.V

I growled under my breath a everyone laughed at me having fucking birds sitting on me. I waved my arms, getting them off. But the minute I put my arms back down they came back! "GO AWAY!" I yelled losing my cool for the first time in years.

"That's a good look for you Stray." Hiroto teased me. I glared at him.

I just growled again and took a few steps towards Hiroto, "I. am. Going. To. Hurt. You." I narrowed my eyes and began chasing him down the beach. I grabbed something from the water and threw it at him. The fish got him in the back of the head. I snickered.

**Casper: There, random chapter one!...lol**

**Stray: Why birds?**

**Midorikawa: Poor Hiroto…**

**Casper: Ok! If you have any suggestions for another random chapter feel free to PM me about it! I am a very friendly person you know!**

**Kidou: Sure you are…**

**Flare: -.-**

**Casper: well anyway….**

**Genda: Please review!**


End file.
